herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Van Ghoul
Vincent Van Ghoul is a renowned magician and warlock, with extensive knowledge of the supernatural. Despite being very angry with the pair (Shaggy and Scooby-Doo) for unleashing the ghosts, he agrees to help them in their ghost-questing, and gives the group a crystal ball through which he can contact them. He was voiced by late legendary horror actor Vincent Price. In Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13th Ghost, he is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Biography He was first visited by Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne, with Scrappy and Flim-Flam, after they needed some help with their plane, which had crash-landed in a nearby temple in Nepal. After Shaggy and Scooby unwittingly unleash thirteen terrible ghosts from the chest in which they were locked, Van Ghoul tells them that they must trap them again. "Why us?" a terrified Shaggy moans, to which Van Ghoul replies, "Because you let them out!" Van Ghoul acts as a mentor, and readily guides Scooby and Shaggy (in the first episode it is strongly established that he believes the pair needs guidance to keep out of trouble). In "Scooba Kadoobra", he directs them to the palace where Maldor the Malevolent currently has taken over. Despite valiant effort on Scooby's part (by stealing the wand Maldor wants) it is Van Ghoul's advice that a Danish prince- Scooby himself, who is a Great Dane- that saves the day. His role is more prominent in the next two episodes. In "Me and My Shadow Demon", he actually has to come to the gang via a flying carpet, due to malfunctions in his crystal ball thanks to the Shadow Demon. He helps them escape, and later filibuster until dawn, when Queen Morbidia and her monsters lose their power. In "Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye", the gang is falsely lured to a magic convention under the belief that Van Ghoul awaits them there. He reveals that it was a trick, disguising himself and coming to the convention. He, in disguise, hands Daphne the amulet they need, which proves useful when they are later trapped in a mirror haunted by a monster. Trivia * The character is named after Vincent van Gogh. * Vincent Van Ghoul and Owen DeCassle from the What's New Scooby-Doo episode The Vampire Strikes Back both have a strong resembleance to each other. * Before meeting his friend Mortifer Quinch Vincent Van Ghoul became friends with Boris Kreepoff before Boris become a TV Host. When Flim-Flam, Daphne, Scrappy, Scooby and Shaggy meet Boris Kreepoff in The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo episode Horror Scope Scoob. Vincent Van Ghoul reveals that he and Boris graduated from Terror Tech in the year 36. * Before Scooby-Doo and The Curse Of The 13th Ghost it is hinted several times in a few episodes and by some of the ghosts that Vincent Van Ghoul trapped them in the Chest Of Demons. * While Velma claims that the 12 ghosts from the Chest Of Demons are hallucinations her explanation wouldn't be able to explain Vincent Van Ghoul's powers in The 13 Ghost Of Scooby-Doo. * One of the examples that of Velma's idea of the events being hallucinations is Vincent Van Ghoul using his powers to stick his hand through the crystal ball to point out where the gang can find Maldor. Velma's belief of everything being a hallucination also wouldn't be able to explain the water going through the crystal ball and washing Vincent Van Ghoul's dinner off of his table. Both of those events with the crystal ball happen in The 13 Ghost Of Scooby-Doo episode Scoobra Kadoobra. * While Velma claims that everything that happened in The 13 Ghost Of Scooby-Doo was all a hallucination her belief also wouldn't be able to explain about Vincent Van Ghoul's flaying carpet that he used to rescue Mystery Inc. from Queen Morbidia in the episode Me and My Shadow Demon. * Another event that can't be explained as a hallucination by Velma is when Vincent Van Ghoul uses his powers to teleport from his house to the gang's house using his crystal ball to do this in The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo episode That's Monstertainment. * While referred as a wizard by Mortifer and Vincent himself in Scooby-Doo Curse Of The 13 Ghost. In The 13 Ghost Of Scooby-Doo Vincent refers to himself and other supernatural beings refer to him as a warlock. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Paranormal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Honest Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Elementals Category:Exorcists Category:Mentor Category:Movie Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Knights Category:Sympathetic Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Lawful Good Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Outright Category:Businessmen Category:Passionate Learners Category:Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated